narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kagutsuchi
Kagutsuchi was a jonin of unknown origins, and a member of Seiko Ren's team. Appearance Kagutsuchi was a tall, but very skinny man. He has been stated to have no muscle by other characters in the series. He had brown, sleek hair to just past his neck, and he had a very bold face. He had small, black, beady eyes, and a long mouth. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with black pants. A unique part of his appearance is a set of black barcode-like tattoos on his face and running down his arms. It is unknown how he acquired these. Personality Kagutsuchi was a very quiet individual. Whenever his companion Koshin would speak to him, Kagutsuchi would usually be ignoring him. Instead, he could usually be found twiddling his thumbs a habit which appeared several times throughout Book of the Gods. This would even happen right in the middle of a battle. From what Kagutsuchi said, this appeared to be because he got bored whenever he fought a weak opponent. Abilities Kagutsuchi utilized a human puppet in his battles, which wielded a tremendous amount of Fire Style power to overwhelm opponents. Throughout Kagutsuchi's fights, the majority of the attacks he used were those of his puppet's, although Kagutsuchi himself did know a couple of Fire Style jutsu. Kagutsuchi was also proficient in taijutsu, his light weight making it difficult for others to land a hit against him. Story Book of the Gods Kagutsuchi was first introduced in Saint Peters, Missouri, alongside his companion, Koshin. The two of them were spying on Team Kurenai while the latter searched for clues to the whereabouts of Aya Ayaka, who had made a threat against the Hidden Leaf Village. Koshin comments to Kagutsuchi that he wishes hunting could always be easy, but Kagutsuchi isn't listening. He is instead twiddling his thumbs, something that irritates Koshin. Team Kurenai split up, and Kagutsuchi and Koshin do the same. Kagutsuchi takes on Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The two of them battle, and Kagutsuchi's sheer strength throws off the two genin. After several attempts at subduing Kagutsuchi, Kiba and Akamaru merge together to form the Two-Headed Wolf. The Wolf's overwhelming strength easily beats down Kagutsuchi, but Kagutsuchi then reveals a hidden secret. He unveils that he is in fact a battle puppet, and the real Kagutsuchi has been in the shadows the entire time. Kagutsuchi's puppet, utilizing the Fire Style: Fire Armor, blows Kiba and Akamaru away like they are nothing. Just before Kagutsuchi is about to make the final move, he passes out. Shino reveals that he had planted a beetle possessing a sleeping venom. Kagutsuchi is brought back to the village and interrogated by Tsunade about the whereabouts of his team members, as well as Kurenai Yuhi who had been kidnapped by Koshin. Kagutsuchi refuses to answer, so Tsunade asks Kakashi to step in and force him to talk. Kakashi uses an as of yet unknown method of hypnotizing Kagutsuchi, forcing him to reveal his secrets. Kagutsuchi puts up a powerful resistance against Kakashi, and before any intel could be gained from him, Kagutsuchi breaks out of his restraints and escapes. Later on, Kagutsuchi is present at the Hall of the Forgotten, participating in the final battle between Team Kakashi and Team Seiko. Kagutsuchi and Kakashi have not yet engaged in battle, and Kakashi calls out Chein-Shin, who had been hiding in the shadows behind Kagutsuchi. Kakashi and Chein-Shin battle, while Kagutsuchi fights Naruto. Kagutsuchi quickly brings out his Fire Armor-clad puppet, which provides Naruto with plenty of competition. The puppet's overwhelming strength, as well as its Shadow Flame Jutsu, leave Naruto all but defenseless as he gets knocked around the battlefield. That is when Naruto's secret power is released, and he tackles Kagutsuchi's puppet with all of his enhanced might, and Kagutsuchi is unable to keep up. Eventually, Kagutsuchi manages to beat back Naruto, who is on the verge of defeat. Just before Kagutsuchi makes the final move, his puppet's attack is intercepted by Crow, and Kankuro enters the fight. Crow evades the attacks of Kagutsuchi's puppet while slashing away at his opponent, severing limbs and tearing the puppet to pieces. Kankuro then launches a new weapon he has designed, which keeps Kagutsuchi from being able to repair his puppet with the Puppet Master Jutsu. Kankuro then summons his Black Ant puppet and ensnares Kagutsuchi. He then uses the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden to finish Kagutsuchi once and for all. Trivia *Kagutsuchi was created by friend of Noroadsleft, fanfiction username Alastor Snow. Category:Character Category:OC